Camp McCarran terminal building
|footer = }} The Camp McCarran terminal building is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located inside Camp McCarran. Layout The Camp McCarran terminal building is very large, housing a science lab, an interrogation room, supply rooms as well as quarters and office space for senior New California Republic (NCR) officers. The terminal has three entrances, all of which lead to the main lobby and are accessible from the interior of Camp McCarran. The terminal foyer contains rows of non-operating slot machines in front of the reception desk. A military aircraft hangs overhead, with escalators on either side leading to the second floor and concourse. Sometimes there will be bottle caps located around the slot machines. To the east, Colonel Hsu can be found in his office. Nearby is the Office of Science and Industry, or OSI, research lab with Doctors Thomas Hildern and Angela Williams. To the west is the office of Captain Curtis. Upstairs, the player character will find Lieutenant Boyd and the detention center on the right. The monorail to the Las Vegas Boulevard Station and New Vegas Strip is to the left. The pre-War monorail is still fully functional and allows quick and safe transport between the camp and the Strip. However, only military personnel and VIPs are allowed to use it. The Courier will be allowed to use the monorail if they wear an NCR uniform or have a good reputation with the NCR. The concourse houses a recreation area of sorts, with a mess hall and kitchen and dozens of non-operating slot machines. One of the hallways leads to the Camp McCarran supply shack run by Seargent Contreras and an exit outside. Notable loot * Upstairs next to the interrogation room, there is a box in the jail with an MP confiscated goods trunk that requires a Lockpick skill of 100 to open. Contained inside is Boxing Times, 2 doctor's bags, a copy of Locksmith's Reader, Mentats, Patriot's Cookbook, a super stimpak, and ¡La Fantoma!. However, after completing The White Wash quest, the Courier will be given the key to the trunk as a reward. * Two ice cold Nuka-Colas, in an open freezer just outside the interrogation room, near the shelves. * 122 bottle caps spread throughout the building. * 24 ashtrays and 116 cigarettes spread throughout the terminal building. * Sniper nest location - A paper note on a desk in Captain Curtis' room. Notes * The door guards are not hostile if the Courier enters the doors into the building after traveling on the monorail, even if the above conditions are not met. Upon leaving and re-entering the building, that behavior is reset. * The bed in Daniel Contreras' jail cell can be slept in, although switching to third-person view may be necessary in order to interact with the bed. Appearances Camp McCarran terminal building appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Camp McCarran terminal building is based on the real-world terminal buildings of McCarran International Airport. Several strong resemblances can be seen in the real world equivalent, such as an aircraft hanging from the ceiling, the presence of slot machines, and the font of the signage. Bugs * Power armored heavy troopers do not always appear outside Colonel Hsu's office. * Even if the player has been branded a terrorist by the NCR and has fought and killed NCR soldiers in the terminal building, the two scientists and some non-unique NCR soldiers may remain friendly. Gallery CM monorail.jpg|The monorail CM monorail route.jpg|Route to New Vegas Hsus office.jpg|Colonel Hsu's office Sniper nest location.jpg|Sniper nest location note Category:Camp McCarran buildings ru:Лагерь Маккарран — терминал de:Camp McCarran Terminalgebäude uk:Табір Маккарран — термінал zh:麦卡伦营地航廈